Why My Heart is Broken
by Wiccan123
Summary: No one ever believes me, but everything can change in fourteen minutes. In that short amount of time your whole life can change. If you are looking for a happy story, leave this is my life, a tragedy. {This will be a 1-3 shot and probably get me shipped off to an insane asylum. CHALLENGE: try to figure out the pairing, father, and narrator in this story.}


**AN: So, if you are reading COPBI right now I am very sorry, but I was almost done with ch. 5, and then Marvin the evil little demon that lives in my house stole my flash drive. Now however, I am writing on a drive so no more losing shit.**

**Now, on to the important AN stuff...**

**This story stemmed from a writing prompt in English class and somehow that turned into a plot bunny for a -man fic.**

**WARNING: This fic is semi AU (Timeline messed with, no real damage done to the main plot in my opinion), so if you don't like these, you can leave now. Also, if you are looking for a happy, feel good story, LEAVE. If you are a reader of my other stories then I will tell you something about myself now, I am not good at writing happy short stories. This fic is meant to be a one shot, but I may put an epitaph at the end so it may become a two or three shot. I have to mess with the story line a bit, which will be explained in the story. Almost all religious views are the ones I feel the characters hold, not my own. I am not trying to make anyone mad, but fyi -man is a religious manga/ anime.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray Man, that privilege is held by the author Katsura Hoshino. This happens approximately chapter 200 of the manga, if you only watched the anime you may get a little confused.**

**Title: Why My Heart is Broken...**

**Writing Prompt: Fourteen minutes ago...**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Challenge!: Leave a comment to when you figured out who the narrator is for the first and last part and who Ellie's father is. Will be revealed in the end of this chapter.**

* * *

No one ever believes me, but fourteen minutes can be an eternity. Everything can change in that short amount of time. Children, the most incredible gifts that God can give us, can be born in that time; yet loved ones can be taken as well. An eternity of love can be stolen away in a flash. This is what happened to me. I found most of this out from others, but the story is all true. They would never show me the indignity and honor of lying to me, softening the blow of the truth. Here and now, I tell you, why my heart is broken...

When we first met I believed that I had found heaven. Yet again, things can change in a flash. Soon I found out my beloved Lenalee was pregnant. I was scared for her, not knowing how Louvelier would react to the news. Somehow, though, he actually had her protected. He believed that even though we were losing an exorcist, that the unborn child would be one as well, so nine months later Eleanor was born. Everyone loved her, but mostly her parents.

When Ellie was born it was the first time in my life that fourteen minutes were filled with nothing but joy. Lenalee was healthy, as was her daughter. When Ellie was only a week old Louvelier took her away to Hevlaska, and a miracle happened. Even though both her parents were extremely strong exorcist, one at the level of a general, and one catching up fast, little Ellie was not compatible, was not an exorcist, and she could be safe, at least for now.

Three years went by, akuma where fought, battles won, and every single time little Ellie would be there afterwards with her mom and dad, never understanding why they had to leave in the first place. The little raven haired child would have some time to grow up before she had to know the truth.

All of our happiness left when the Noah attacked. I was captured by Tiki Mikk and Road, and the whole dining hall was destroyed. No one else was captured, and only a couple of finders were tragically killed, slaughtered by Mikk without a second thought. Ellie and Lenalee were fine, they were in the opposite side of the building, held there by the Head Nurse. This was the first big battle in the new headquarters. It lasted fourteen minutes.

After, I am told, Lenalee looked for me, but after a year and a half I was pronounced dead, funeral and all. During that time I was held in the Earl's arc, but never allowed to leave. Barely conscious most of the time, all I remember is darkness. Once a day one of the Noah would come in a wash of light and give me food and water, then they would leave and I would be left in darkness once again. I didn't know what time it was, I was severely injured, and possibly no, probably, drugged, I didn't even keep track of the days. I had completely given up hope of rescue. Who would be able to come get me? Who would _want_ to get me? After two years in that eternal hell I was released, the sadistic Earl smiling and waving at me from the black arc entrance telling me to _come back any time._ When I got back is when my heart broke. Lavi told me what happened after I had been taken prisoner.

This is what Lavi told me...

"After you were pronounced dead, there was a funeral held, but people slowly started to begin to cope with your supposed death. The only person that never got over it was Lenalee. Although, Ellie never saw Lenalee cry, she would only cry after Ellie was put to bed and no one was around, but everyone heard her tears. She cried because you were gone, but mostly she cried for Ellie's sake, because she knew that you weren't coming back, but didn't understand why.

There weren't any attacks, which was strange to us, but we were grateful for it. Slowly Lenalee grew stronger, and when lil' Ellie's fifth birthday came around six months after your funeral Lenalee took her out to celebrate..."

* * *

"Come on sweetie, let's go swimming for your birthday!"

"Ok Mama. Can I bring the doll that Mr. Johnny made for me? The one that looks like Daddy?"

"That's fine sweetheart. Once you grab it meet me in the wagon, ok?"

"Ok Mama." Lenalee watched as her daughter ran off to get her doll, as she picked up the swim bag that she had packed. She head out to where the wagons and horses that the order owned were kept. After Lenalee was done hooking up the horses she put the bag into the back of the wagon and opened the back so Ellie could climb in.

"There you are Ellie. Hop on in and close the door. Do you have the doll?"

"Yup!" Ellie said as she climbed into the back of the wagon and pulled the back up and latched it shut. Lenalee was wearing a dark purple sundress that had a boat neck and long sleeves and Ellie was in a pink dress, similar in style to her mother's but with twin ribbons holding it up at the shoulders. As Ellie sat down Lenalee cracked the reigns of the wagon, pulling away from the black order.

"Ellie, remember to thank Johnny for your birthday present when we get back alright?"

"Ok Mama. What are we doing today?" Ellie asked while hugging her doll tightly to her chest. Lenalee looked back and smiled at her little girl.

"We are going to go swimming, but by the look of things, it might start raining. If that happens we'll go to lunch then head to the theater and watch a play. How does that sound for your birthday?"

"Great!" Ellie replied.

Ellie sat quiet in the back of the wagon playing with her doll for the rest of the ride to the pond. As they arrived Ellie climbed out the back of the old wooden wagon while Lenalee tied the horses next to the other wagons that other people had brought. As she grabbed the swim bag Lenalee walked over to the back of the wagon so she could help Ellie re-latch the back of the wagon.

"Here sweetie, let me help you get that. You are need to grow a couple more inches before you can do that all by yourself." Lenalee said as she closed the wagon, picked up Ellie and walked over to the changing house. The changing house was just a low brown building that had small, dirty changing rooms in it. "Alright, Ellie. We are going to change into our swim suits. come with me into this room."

"Ok." Ellie replied as she was set down after Lanalee locked the door behind them. They began to change, first they got on some simple gray one pieces, next putting on a cover shirt and a skirt that would cover down to their knees, but showed the short like bottoms of the one piece.

"Mama, why aren't you taking off your anklets?" Ellie asked, pointing down to Lenalee's crystallized innocence. Ellie didn't know what innocence was, she thought that they were jewelry and that the other exorcists just like to fight.

"I can't take them off sweetie, I don't want them to get stolen. They won't fall off, I promise, now let's go swimming!"

"Ok!" Ellie said as she ran off towards the pond, mother slowly walking behind her, brown swim bag over her shoulder.

They were able to swim for two hours, until noon came around and it started raining.

"Come on Ellie, let's go get changed and then we can go get something to eat." Lenalee said as she picked her daughter up and carried her back into the changing house, and out of the pouring rain that was just beginning to thunder. After they changed Lenalee brought Ellie out to the wagon and started putting the cover on the front half of it.

"Mama, why does the cover only cover half the wagon?" Ellie asked as she watched Lenalee put up the half dome that covered the front half of the wagon.

"Because it is easier to put up that way, do you see how the wagon is tilted so the end is lower?" Lenalee started, and waited for her daughter to see what she meant, when she saw Ellie nod her head in understanding she continued. "They only cover the front half because it would be impossible for only one person to cover the whole thing by themselves. Now, hop on in so we can go to lunch."

"Ok, Mama." Ellie replied as she went to sit under the half dome, and out of the rain.

* * *

**Lenalee's POV**

As I pulled out from the water trough that I had tied up the horse at I heard Ellie singing in the back. As I got the wagon going up to speed we rode through the streets, the rain hitting my face as we sped down the roads. When we were about three miles away from the restaurant the unthinkable happened.

I never took anyone's word that a lot could happen in fourteen minutes, but in that short amount of time my whole world changed. The only reason I saw it coming was because I am an exorcist, but even my crystallized innocence couldn't save us. Another wagon came up onto the main road at a cross section, and with a sickening crack and the sound of horses crying my whole world turned upside down.

My innocence sprang up around me, saving me from death due to a wagon accident, but trapping me, making me see the worst thing a mother could. From my crystal prison I watched as the other wagon completely demolished ours, nothing was left unbroken.

"ELLIE! NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed, pounding on my cage, unable to do anything as I watched my little girl get thrown out of the wagon, and fly across the street.

_CRACK_

It was the last sound I heard, last thing I saw before I went under. My little Ellie, sweet little Ellie, crumpled, lying on the street with her new doll wrapped in her arms, covered in blood, dead.

* * *

When I came to I was in the hospital ward, strapped down, IV in, just like when I had tried to run away when I was little. I heard crying off to my right, and felt something dripping down my arm. "Ellie!" I gasped when I realized I was no longer dreaming. I tried to get up, pulling at my restraints, but to no avail.

"Lenalee! Calm down or they'll sedate you. There is no need to get up, just rest."

"But I have to help Ellie! Let me go! Where is she!? What happened to my baby girl?" I shouted, as I tried to activate my innocence, but to no avail.

"_Stop_ it Lenalee! You can't do anything for Eleanor! She's _dead!_" The cold truth was shouted in my face. I completely shut down, my world had shattered, everything was taken from me. My husband, my daughter, only my brother, who was crying at my bedside remained. With the cold outburst from Kanda, however, Nii-san got up and did the unthinkable for most people.

_Smack_

The sound of Nii-san's hand making contact with Kanda's face rang through the room. Everything stopped, I saw the tears streaming down my brother's face, and the shocked look on Kanda's. "Get out. _Now_." Was all that Komui said. Kanda's wide eyes finally narrowed, and he gave his usual response, _che_, as he walked out of the room.

"Lenalee, please speak to me. I was so worried when they brought you back. You were unconscious, and your innocence was protecting you. Hevlaska had to take you innocence back. You were barely breathing. You've been out for three days." Komui whispered to me as he stroked my hair one and then went about untying me.

"There's no reason to keep you tied up anymore." He muttered as he went about his work. I just laid there, in shock over hearing the truth.

"Is it true? Nii-san, is she really gone?" I said as I sat up, finally calm enough to be free. I felt like I was frozen on the outside, but I felt my sorrow burning, waiting to be set free if it was really true. Nii-san sat next to me on the hospital bed as I sat up.

"I'm so, so sorry. She was dead when we got there. After the accident Kanda, Lavi, and Miranda went to the scene to help and pick you up. Kanda was the one to bring Eleanor back, he carried her in his arms the entire way. _I've never seen Kanda cry before_. Lavi took you home, while Miranda went with Kanda, but she couldn't do anything to help. Bookman said that she died instantaneously, she wasn't in any pain." I listened to all of this calmly. I watched as my brother silently cried for the loss of his niece. I hugged him and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to my room, alright? I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Alright. I'll send Jeryy in with some food, alright?"

"Alright, Nii-san." I said as I walked out the infirmary and into the hall. As I walked past Kanda's room I heard it. Crying. Kanda, the most cold heartened, and level headed exorcist crying over the loss of my daughter. That's when I snapped. I ran into my room, slammed the door shut, and sank to my knees and sobbed. I never noticed when I was no longer in my room, all I knew was my sorrow.

When I finally noticed something was wrong was when there was no longer any warmth in my room. I looked up, and only a dark nothingness greeted me. I slowly stood up, shaky on my legs.

"Well hello there my dear sweet Lenalee. I didn't think I would ever meet you under these conditions, very fortuitous indeed. And even without that pesky crystal innocence, we sure are lucky today." I heard the cold voice of the Earl burst forth from behind me. I span around, and what I saw shocked me. He was human, not the grotesque version of a man that I usually fight.

"Are you the Earl of the Millennium? What do you want with me?" I questioned as I took a fighting stance. Even if I was grieving, even if I didn't have my innocence, I wouldn't go down without a fight. Ellie and Nii-san deserve that much.

"I guess you wouldn't recognize me in this form. I'm here to give you your precious Eleanor back from your despicable God. You can have her back, you know. All you have to do is say her name."

"Never. I will never make her into an akuma. You're a monster for even suggesting such a thing. I will never put my baby girl through that!" I rushed forward to strike, but the Earl was too fast. In a second he transformed and drew his sword. All I felt was a huge pressure at my core, and a huge overwhelming sense of the wrongness of it all. I looked down and I realized that the Earl of the Millennium had run his sword through my very core. With a pain that I've never felt before he pulled the sword out. As I fell the dark world dissolved around me. I landed in my room, as I felt the blood drain out of me, and my heart take its last beat I saw the door open and a loaf of bread fall to the ground, and I knew no more.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"Come back anytime! You were a wonderful guest. Say Goodbye to that exorcist girl for me!" The Earl of the Millennium waved at me as I stumbled to the doors of the Black Order. The path that I had once been able to cover in two seconds suddenly took me five minutes, the ground seemed to heave and roll under me. My vision was blurry and everything sounded as if I was underwater. When I finally made it to the entrance I knocked on the door, which flew open immediately, Komui was standing there and caught me right when I collapsed.

"Allen! Oh my God. Are you alright?" was the last words from the supervisors mouth before I was whisked away to the infirmary, and somewhere on the way there I passed out.

_**AN: T-T I actually cried while I was writing the ending of this. I have no idea how I got so attached to Ellie, but she may be making an appearance in some other stories, she is just too damn cute to completely kill off. If you didn't figure it out The narrator is Allen and he is also the father of lil' Ellie. If you didn't notice the cover for this story is Eleanor. Another chapter is promised. (and yes Lenalee is actually dead.)**_

_**If you find something wrong leave a comment.**_

_**(Damn 6 pages! The original essay was two and a half.)**_

_**REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW**_

_**ADDED AFTER POST:**_

_**I GIVE UP! WHY WON'T ANY OF MY TABS SHOW UP! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! (you will still be getting the next part)**_


End file.
